


Guardian

by yaymikeyway



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Sadness, dan takes phil in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaymikeyway/pseuds/yaymikeyway
Summary: When Phil turns 16 he is forced to leave his home and live on the streets.  While finishing what would be his last year in high school, 11th grade,  he notices the new boy in his school.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sad. my first proper attempt at angst. enjoy.

When I got kicked out, no one seemed to notice. Life went on as usual. School still resumed after summer vacation, couples still fought into the wee hours of the morning, married folk still kissed each other goodnight, the one trans kid in our school still got beat up every Friday behind the pizzeria on 42nd street…  
I don't know what I expected, I knew the world wasn't doing to stop turning because Phil Lester got kicked out of his childhood home at 16. I guess I just expected someone to ask what I was going to do on that first day of 11th grade. But nobody did.  
Walking through those double doors was too familiar to me. Flashbacks of the last two first days wisped through my memory. Back when I used to love school.

I was childish then, playing with Beyblades with Colin in my parent's basement or going over Sammy's house and kissing her behind the shrubs at the park next to her house. I miss those childish days. When I didn't have to worry about how I was going to get my next meal or when I would finally get to take a proper shower. I never had to with shit like this. I always got anything I wanted. I always had food in my stomach and a shirt on my back. The roof over my head now is the overhang of the pastry shop on 38th that keeps me dry if I hug the wall and sit on the floor.   
I chose this hidey-hole because the older lady that owns the shop was an old friend of my pop's that used to come to family gatherings. She always stood in place of a Nana to me. In fact, that's the only name she would answer to.  
Anyway, as I sit in my hidey-hole waiting for the broken down, pencil-yellow bus to come and pick me up, I peer out over the rain and cars to see a kid about my age walking down the street. He takes a wrong step and sinks his foot in a puddle on the sidewalk. I chuckle a bit to myself but quickly stop as he sighs and looks over at me. His eyes are a soft amber brown, matching his hair. Just as I'm about to ask if he needs help, the bus rolls up. I get on and sit in my seat. All the way at the back. I put my headphones in and I look up above the seat in front of me to see Puddle Kid, as I've so graciously deemed him, get on and sit in the first seat. As he turns to sit down, I notice black Sharpie writing on his backpack. D. Howell. Dave? Damien? Dick? I guess I'll just stick with Puddle Kid.


End file.
